Remember the Titans
by silvrobin
Summary: Under any other situation so many empowered teenagers might have caused an unruly mob. These kids had work to do. Robin grinned at his fellow underage superheroes, holding up a gloved hand for silence once more, as he declared: "Titans, we're going underground."
1. One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"I know, right?"

"Kodak moment if I ever saw one."

"Please, what is this Kodak?"

"I bet he's gunna have nightmares now."

"It's a type of camera, Star."

"Like this one! Say cheese!"

Robin winced at the sudden flash but couldn't help but smile at Wonder Girl as she raced off to take more photographs. It just felt fantastic to be home. Beast Boy had already claimed a spot on the couch, or at least those _looked_ like green paws hanging over the edge of it, Starfire was chatting animatedly with some of the other Titans, Cyborg was checking up on Titans East, and Raven was...well, she was making an effort to be sociable.

He couldn't believe how well everything had gone. The Titans had banded together and stopped the Brotherhood of Evil. Sure, it had been a little rocky at times, but they had done it _because they were a team._

"Man, crime fighting makes me _hungry_! Got any eats?" Kid Flash was besides him in, well, a _flash_ and Robin couldn't help but grin at the speedster. He was _always_ hungry. Regardless of whether they had been fighting crime, or just hanging out and playing video games.

"We haven't been here, so we haven't stocked up. Maybe we can order some pizza." Robin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" the Speedster crowed. "I'll go see what everyone wants." Before the Titan's leader could _blink_ Kid Flash was gone flitting between the crowd.

Well, at least the other teen was efficient.

Speedy wandered over clapping Robin on the shoulder. It was a gesture that made the younger teen slightly uncomfortable because it reminded him of Batman. There was a friendliness to the gesture, though, that was clear Speedy. Robin smiled at the archer in greeting.

"Bee told me to tell you," the archer began before he changed his stance entirely cocking a hip to the side and resting his hands on his hips like a diva. Robin smirked at the display. "As soon as this party's over we're going home." it was a _really awful_ mimic of his teammate.

Of course, Bee would choose this moment to wander past talking animatedly with Jinx who went from having empty hands to suddenly holding a rose. (Kid Flash was _so_ slick. ) Speedy and Robin both jumped, laughing awkwardly about the whole thing.

"But hey," the archer socked his younger friend in the arm. "It was great fighting besides you instead of against you," he winked. "The whole Titan-cicle thing was a bit of a drag." the other boy shrugged as Robin frowned at that comment. "But we should definitely team up to kick bad guy butt more often. All of us."

The young leader nodded in agreement, though, he still held on to the shred of hope that he wouldn't need to draw them all together to fight like that again. One war was enough. Their generation of superheroes had _almost been wiped out._

Luckily Kid Flash arrived to allay any and all fears about the population being wiped out. Especially since he was announcing that he had just ordered about three hundred pizzas. Robin was pretty sure if he _could catch_ the kid that he would throttle him. Speedy had backed off while Robin was turning hilarious shades of color at the news that they'd just bought enough pizza to feed an army.

That left Robin alone as soon as the hummingbird that was Kid Flash had jetted off to go flirt with some ladies. Not that he had a chance. The Boy Wonder shook his head and wandered over towards the computer like the paranoid person that he was. That pizza bill was going to be _steep._ Hopefully they had enough on hand to cover it. He typed in the codes and studied the security logs only to frown in a concerned fashion. There was a security breech. On the roof.

His communicator went off a second later and he was staring at the face of his mentor. "Get on the roof," the man ordered gruffly. Robin stared in surprise down at the device, which had gone static when Batman dropped the communication, before he snapped it shut and headed out of the common room.

No one stopped him. Maybe nobody noticed. There was also the possibility that anyone who saw the expression on the boy's face had decided it was a safer idea simply not to ask. He made it into the hallway and pushed the elevator button. The elevator had never seemed so slow.

Raven caught him glaring at the elevator doors. The young leader hadn't even noticed her at first. She moved over besides him, an unreadable look on her pale face. "Robin," she greeted him in that gyrating monotone. "What's wrong?"

It was difficult to keep secrets from Raven. It was even harder for Robin because of their connection forged a terrible day when he'd almost died because of a drug in an old Slade mask. The boy gave a sigh and slouched slightly. "I'm not sure," Robin said darkly. "Batman is on the roof."

"Do you need-?" she left the question half finished, her dark eyes studying him.

" _No,_ " he replied almost too sharply. "I'll be fine."

She responded with a nod, but if she'd decided to say anything further the elevator doors had made her decision for her. They opened with a ding and a _woosh._ Robin gave Raven a final nod, moving inside the elevator compartment, and smashed a finger on the close door button. There was a delay before the doors closed leaving Robin truly alone with his thoughts for the minutes it took to get up to the roof. Thinking was a dangerous pastime. Thinking about why Batman would be on the roof demanding to talk to him was a dangerous and _paranoid_ one. By the time the elevator opened on the top floor that lead to the roof Robin was convinced that Batman was going to drag him back off to Gotham. Unfortunately, as he took the final flight of steps and opened the door to the rooftop he realized it was much deeper than a family squabble.

The most important members of the Justice League were standing on the Titan's roof. Every eye was drawn to the boy in the bright colors as his pace slowed down in dread. The Justice League was here, and he was pretty sure they weren't planning to join their celebration.

"I'm disappointed, Robin," Batman informed the boy as he approached. The former sidekick stopped short, scowling at his mentor, and feeling the heat of shame pull from his core to his face. When a conversation started with Bruce sharing his feelings, the kid knew it was only going to get worse from there.

Superman looked at Robin in a remorseful way, as though he'd come to deliver the news that Batman had died. Except Bruce was there, looking _very much_ alive, and unhappy. "What's wrong?" the Boy Wonder asked, feeling lead in his stomach.

"Robin," Clark started, his blue eyes catching the masked ones before they pulled to the left. "I'm sorry, but we've dec-"

"We're shutting down the Titans," Batman interrupted, not dancing around the issue like Clark had.

Robin froze. Not literally, like when Brain had put him in a jar to add to his collection of frozen baby heroes, but his brain seemed to stop, and time seemed to stop, and everything stopped because such a thing was crazy. _Shutting down the Titans?_ He stared, his masked eyes wide, first at his mentor and then at each member of the Justice League in turn. Some of them would meet his gaze: Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Batman. Flash didn't. Superman tried his best, but was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. It was odd to see a man so powerful fidget while telling children _no._

" _What?_ " Robin finally managed to ask as his brain kicked back into gear. "You can't shut down the Titans!"

"We can," Batman informed him matter-of-factly.

"We _are,_ " Wonder Woman agreed.

"But," Robin protested, his gaze bouncing from member to member, pleading sympathy. "We just defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. The team is capable. We can fight crime just like you all do!"

"What if you hadn't defeated the Brotherhood?" Batman asked stepping closer to his ward. Robin knew him well enough, though, that he was not overly intimidated by something that would scare some of his teammates senseless.

"We _defeated_ them," Robin repeated as though Batman had completely missed the point.

"If your Teen Titans hadn't defeated them we could have lost an entire generation of heroes," Wonder Woman explained.

"That's not a risk we can let you take," Superman jumped in. "Can you imagine the damage if we lost an entire generation of heroes? You kids are the future. We have to protect you."

"You don't have to protect us," Robin protested. "We've proven we can handle it."

"Your staggering damage costs and high risk exploits suggest otherwise," Batman pointed out dryly.

"You can't stop us! We want to fight crime. We want to help people, just like you do," Robin said.

"You can't help people if you're _dead,_ " Batman replied.

The Boy Wonder stiffened and glared at his mentor. He could understand Batman raining on the Titan's parade, but why were the others so worried about it? Had Batman turned them against the Titans?

"The Justice League is enacting strict age limits on superhero activity," Superman informed Robin. "We've decided it is too much of a risk for anyone under the age of twenty-five-"

"The age your human brain is fully developed."

"-thank you, Jon. Until twenty-five no one may engage in any heroic activity unless under the close observation of a mentor." the man of steel informed the child in front of him. "The age limit for side-kicks is now eighteen, but you and your Titan friends who agree to returning to, or _gaining,_ a mentor will be grandfathered into the system."

Robin was dumbstruck. Twenty-five? That was forever from now! He didn't want to go back to Batman, he wanted to stay with his friends, to become his own person. Robin grit his teeth. "And if we refuse?"

"We will be strictly enforcing this," Batman informed him. "If you decide to go against this measures will be put in place to stop you."

"You will always be welcome in the Justice League," Superman said kindly. "But we can't risk another battle like this," a sentiment Robin had echoed not too long ago. "The Titans have to break up. I'm sorry."

While the big blue boyscout looked sorry Batman certainly didn't. The Boy Wonder glowered at his mentor and the rest of the adults. "I have to go inform the team," he said, turning abruptly away, not caring if he was being rude.

"Robin," it was Batman's voice, and the child paused and turned to see what other demeaning comments the man had for him. Nothing more was said. Instead an envelope was shoved into his gloved hands. Robin took the paper with a nod, not opening it until he had walked down the steps and back into the sanctity of the elevator. When those doors whooshed closed behind him the young leader relaxed, prying open the envelop he had been given, and feeling rage bubble to the surface as he found airline tickets to Gotham. They were marked for the next morning.

There was the crunch of paper as the Boy Wonder crumpled the offending ticket in a green gloved fist. Batman was so sure that he would be returning to Gotham. This wasn't fair! He and the Titans had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. They'd stopped the apocalypse! They'd defeated Slade, and Brother Blood. But Batman didn't care to listen to their accomplishments. He just wanted Robin to go back to Gotham, to play the sidekick, and take orders, and be fired again the moment Batman decided it was "too dangerous" again.

He shoved the crumpled mess of tickets into an empty compartment on his belt as the elevator doors flicked open to the sound of the party he'd nearly forgotten about on the roof. The change in atmosphere was jarring, or perhaps Robin had brought a massive raincloud with him, floating above his head, because everyone he passed seemed to quiet or still. They knew something was wrong before Robin had the chance to announce it.

"Dude, what's-" Beast Boy asked, rolling off the couch and shifting from a dog back into a human. A green clad hand was held up in response, demanding silence, as the Titan's leader made his way to the center of the common room.

"Titans," Robin said the word and silence dropped over the crowd. The ones who hadn't noticed their leader head towards the middle of the common room with purpose now turned to stare at him. Slowly they drifted closer to the center. The Boy Wonder had been born for the spotlight, but he felt oddly uncomfortable now that every eye was on him, and he had terrible news to relay. "I've just spoken with the Justice League."

A few faces near him lit up, Wonder Girl popped above the crowd, floating into the air with a massive grin on her face. "Are they coming to the party? Did you see my sister?" but her smile fell when Robin didn't respond with one of his own. The girl's blue eyes widened and she dropped down to the ground besides a bewildered Starfire.

"The party is _over,_ " Robin informed his team, ignoring Kid Flash's whine about not even getting any pizza yet. "The Justice League has decided that we're too young to be heroes. They are disbanding the Teen Titans." there was silence as the kids around him realized what was going on and processed his words. Then outrage started in a whisper, and grew to a roar. Robin understood what they were feeling. He was feeling the same thing himself. Still, there was more they needed to know. "They've put an age limit on heroing without a mentor. We have to wait until we're twenty-five-"

"Dude, that's _ancient!_ "

"They're just jealous because we're better than the League."

"What if we don't have a mentor?"

"I don't need a mentor!"

Robin held up a hand again, drawing it down slowly as the crowd around him quieted. "The Justice League has offered to mentor any Titan who decides they will conform with their new regulation. In the meantime, we are expected to abandon the tower, to go back to our mentors, and to _do whatever they tell us to._ " perhaps it was unclear where Robin stood on the issue, but the moment his hand grasped the R symbol over his heart and ripped it off the silence was so instantaneous that it was possible to hear the disk fall to the ground.

"I'm not going back," the Boy Wonder declared. "This is our city, and our team. They think they can stop us? We're not children, we're _Titans._ "

A cheer rose up at his proclamation. Under any other situation so many empowered teenagers might have caused an unruly mob. These kids had work to do. Robin grinned at his fellow underage superheroes, holding up a gloved hand for silence once more, as he declared: "Titans, we're going underground."

* * *

I've got some more of this story, but I'm not terribly motivated with it. I figured I'd post it, and see if I should even bother continuing. Any comments are welcome.


	2. Two

"Welcome Titans," a massive orange face appeared on the theater screen. It peered down at the assembled heroes, a smile on the disgustingly oily face, and zoomed in as the eyes moved to peer down at the Titans. Robin skidded to a stop besides Cyborg, scowling up at the massive screen. Just what did Control Freak think he was doing? " _to the Hunger Games!_ "

Oh. _That._

"Dude, did you even _watch_ the movies? They don't attack people with actual food!" Cyborg shouted as though offended. Beast Boy raced past screaming as he was assaulted by animated tubs of popcorn that continued to barrage him with their content even after he turned into a bright green chicken and fluttered under one of the movie theater seats. Control Freak looked offended for a moment, but then smirked and pushed a button on the remote control as he twirled across the screen.

"Maybe you should rewatch it," the villain taunted as the seat Beast Boy had been hiding under suddenly stood up. The rows around it seemed to also gain sentience, stretching to life before joining the popcorn to attack the Titans. "These seats are comfy enough for a double feature. Or _forever!_ Ahahahaha!"

"I am so done with this," Raven said in her classic monotone. She floated to the ground behind Cyborg, watching as the robotic teen blasted an aisle of the chairs out of the way with his sonic canon. Robin wasn't too busy smashing an errant chair with his bostaff to notice Raven disappear.

He didn't think much of it as a scream brought him back to the fight. Starfire whirled past him, shrieking as she was followed by flying candy wrappers. He watched as the alien twisted, shooting green energy at her assailants, but unfortunately inanimate objects were not often dissuaded from attack. They had to be destroyed. Which was exactly what the green hippopotamus was doing as it danced in the middle of the theater like a badly colored scene from Fantasia. It didn't take Robin long to realize that Beast Boy was actually trying to keep the chairs from wrapping around his enormous bulk like disturbing tentacles. These chairs had to be taken out. _Fast._

"Cyborg!" the Boy Wonder shouted to his friend. They locked eyes and exchanged a nod. Robin ran through the middle of the writhing theater while chairs groaned to life at a flick of Control Freak's switch as they turned to follow him in a massive pack like attack dogs. The Titan's Leader kept running. He jolted left, flipping to bounce off the wall, and run back the way he'd come. He had to dodge a sudden burst of green that left the ground to his right smoldering, but it didn't deter him from his course of action. Robin and Cyborg met in the middle of the the theater with a heroic first bump that left their fanboy villain squealing. The pair raced forward Robin activating an exploding disk at the exact same time Cyborg unleashed his sonic canon. A _SONIC BOOM_ of epic proportions rattled the little movie theater.

"Awww yeah!" the former hippo shouted as he bounced back to his natural shape with a massive grin. He thrust out his hips and danced around the now decimated chairs. "Go Cyborg! Go Robin! It's your bir-"

The moment of celebration was cut short when Raven crashed through the projector booth with glowing eyes and wrapped in writhing projection film. The device itself, glowing like an evil furnace, stormed in after her and caused Beast Boy to halt as his eyes widened and his pointed ears flopped down in dismay. He squeaked pathetically before turning into a ram and running at the projector that had Raven in it's clutches.

Beast Boy was just about to run headlong into the thing when it suddenly cracked and fell to pieces before him. He raced past as someone else stepped forward to catch Raven before she could hit the ground and crashed unceremoniously into a wall. Raven offered a rare smile to her savior, mumbling a soft thanks as the other girl helped pull the projection film that had wrapped itself around her like a second cloak.

"Wonder Girl!" Robin shouted in greeting, glad to see her, especially when they could use the help.

"EIIIIIIIIIIEEE! FRIEND DONNA!" a purple blur whizzed past Robin, pulling his cape into it's wind and nearly causing him to tumble. Starfire smashed into Wonder Girl excitedly and crushed her friend in a gigantic hug. "I have missed you so!" the alien princess lamented. The little Amazon hugged her friend back, and the rest of the team gathered around the cheerful reunion.

The green changeling had managed to stumbled back to the group, shaking his head free of any loose stars and swirls that were possibly a concussion. "Duuuuuuude," the green bean managed as he unsteadily got to his feet to wander over to their friend. He made it back to the group with a smile on his face when their "arch nemesis" started to get annoyed that he was being ignored.

"TITANS!" the voice of Control Freak boomed through the theater and caught the attention of the small group of superheroes. "You have not yet defeated- OM _G_ IS THAT WONDER GIRL!?" obviously the not-so-terrifying villain was having a fanboy moment. "Wait, why aren't you attacking her? Didn't she betray you guys for the JL? Hey, hey, this is _my_ fight, so come back later because I'm their number one nemesis. The lord of darkness! The defender of evil!"

The Titans shared awkward glances.

"This is a villain?" Donna asked, gesturing towards Control Freak with a flip of her dark ponytail.

"So he says," Raven affirmed.

"Alright. You guys need to get out of here. I came ahead to warn you my sister's in town, along with some of the other JL members. They're looking for you guys." Wonder Girl informed the team. "I'll take out TV guy."

"WONDER WOMAN?" there was a gasp and a squeal behind them, but Robin's masked eyes narrowed as he focused instead on his friend.

"Thanks for the warning," the young leader said with a nod, gesturing for his team to go.

Starfire hesitated reaching out her hand towards her dear friend. "You must visit more," she pleaded with Donna, her bright green eyes sparkling.

"I will! Go!"

"Starfire we _h_ _ave_ to go."

Too late.

The ceiling of the theater crashed in above them. Wonder Girl grabbed Robin, pulling him away from the rubble, and shielding him from the worst of the blast. He was able to mumble a thank you when the rumbling stopped and some of the debris had settled.

"So _this_ is where you children are hiding," Wonder Woman's imposing form hovered in the middle of the rubble. She was flanked on both sides by Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern. "Well done little sister!" the Amazon said to Wonder Girl with obvious pride in her eyes.

Robin swallowed thickly as he reached into his utility belt meeting Raven's dark eyes. "Sorry, but we were just leaving." the Boy Wonder quipped and set off a trio of smoke bombs.

He'd become accustomed to the feeling of Raven's energy transporting them from danger and into safety. Robin relaxed as they appeared in their common room, the cold energy ebbing from his body and back towards Raven, frowning as Beast Boy shuddered and then had a coughing fit from the smoke that had teleported with them.

"You okay man?" Cyborg asked his friend, whacking the Green Bean on the back. His coughing stopped abruptly as his eyes popped out of his skull.

"Guuuhhhh," Beast Boy shuddered before making a face as he stuck his tongue out. "Ooo shoo geh behher hasing smoe," the boy complained as he scrubbed at his tongue. Cyborg made a noise that said he was clearly amused, but trying to be mature. Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire stuck out her tongue in return clearly misreading this for some strange Earth ritual. At a glare from Raven she retracted her long alien tongue with a giggle.

"I'll add it to the list," Robin replied sarcastically as he narrowed his masked eyes on his teammates. "That was close." he said, switching to more important topics than the way his smoke bombs tasted. " _Too_ close."

"Dude! Wonder Woman was going rodeo us in!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned into a bull and trotted in a small circle.

"That's not a _good_ thing," Cyborg reminded his friends. "We lost contact with Wildebeast and Pantha last week. I'd rather not add to our list of missing Titans."

"This League of the Justice is not nice," Starfire voiced, her bright eyes instantly glancing towards their leader for confirmation. She frowned as he seemed to slouch with all the weight of the world on his young shoulders.

"We'll get through this," the Boy Wonder reassured. He turned towards the computer, "Wonder Girl and Kid Flash have been looking for our friends that the Justice League have taken. So far they haven't found anything yet."

"Smart move," Cyborg observed. "They know we're still in contact with them."

"If they want us to give ourselves up voluntarily then why aren't they parading around the ones they've taken?" Raven asked. "Why don't they make working with the Justice League look good?"

"Maybe they never wanted to work with us in the first place," Cyborg suggested.

"Batman's true to his word." the team all looked over in surprise. It wasn't often Robin ever mentioned Batman. Rarer still he almost never said anything _good_ about the man.

"Maybe it's not the Justice League! Maybe it's-"

"If you say mind controlling zombie plants again I'm done with this conversation," Raven interrupted the changeling. Beast Boy had put forth a vast quantity of ideas speculating the reason the Justice League had come up with their new age rules. Those that actually made a speck of sense were the mythical 1%.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Beast Boy tried to come up with something better on the spot. His brain farted. Loudly.

"Have you heard from Titans East?" Robin asked, locking his masked gaze on Cyborg, and ignoring Beast Boy's cartoonishly deflating head. The second in command nodded.

"Bee said she'd call in around lunchtime for a virtual pizza party," the cybernetic teen informed his friends with a grin that quickly faded. "Still no word from Aqualad."

Aqualad, like Wonder Girl and Kid Flash, had opted to go back to his mentor in the Justice League. No one could blame them for siding with their family, or their king, but Aqualad had been pretty insistent he could get Aquaman to see reason. The king of Atlantis, after all, was a fair and just ruler. None of the Titans had heard back from their friend since he'd gone back to Atlantis. A month with no contact was a reason to worry. Especially since their team had been steadily declining in numbers from the day they had decided to go off the radar.

It hadn't taken them long to build a new base. Jump City already had a fairly diverse underground network, and booting out a few villains to make room for the team had been kind of fun. Cyborg had gone to work right away securing their communications with Robin's help while the others worked cleanup. They'd had to be careful not to alert the Justice League to their plans, but the teenagers had managed to build an underground base in Jump City before the rest of the Titans went off to help build the base in Steel.

Their new base was clean, but more cramped, and less homey than the tower had ever been. There was more they missed about the tower, though, than just a place to sleep, train, and hang out. The teens had worked so hard on developing a relationship with the citizens of Jump. The Titans had been a new generation of superheroes. They had operated openly. Their tower was a city landmark, and the community held a Townsville level appreciation for the group of teenage superheroes keeping their city safe. Their sudden vanish from the spotlight had turned more than a few heads. Speculation ran rampant across the television channels. The Justice League kept to themselves, not releasing the real reason the Titans had to go underground. Robin liked to think that if they had Jump would have rallied around their superheroes and forced the Justice League to listen to reason but he would never really know for certain.

Steel City was on the other side of the country, and so they didn't have long to wait until they got the call from Bee. Lunch, like the sunrise and crime, arrived earlier on the east coast. Robin was sitting at their kitchen table with Cyborg, helping him put together their new untraceable communicators, when the Titans East called in for a video chat. Cyborg connected their AV feed and the four cheerful faces of their friends appeared on their main screen.

"Hey Sparky!" Bee greeted Cyborg with a smirk before turning to their leader. "Hey Rob!"

Robin opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when a voice behind him shouted.

"FRIENDS!" Starfire cried as she flew back into the room with a smile on her face. Raven and Beast Boy were hot on her heels. The twins greeted Starfire back instantly, with little hearts floating from their eyes, but there wasn't too much time for pleasantries.

"How're things in Steel?" Cyborg asked the Titans East.

"Good as they can be," Bumble Bee admitted, honest as ever. "We've lost contact with Jericho. He said he was headed your way before moving north again. Did he...?" she let the question drop, and the teens were silent for a tense moment.

"No," Robin admitted, stepping forward. "We haven't heard from Jericho." and everyone assembled knew exactly what that meant. "We'll keep an eye out," he promised. The rest of his teammates both around him and on the screen nodded in solidarity.

"I never thought our mentors would be so freaking _persistent,_ " Speedy admitted with a scowl that reminded everyone why he was so often mistaken for Robin. Of the five Titans with core Justice League mentors only Robin and the archer hadn't gone crawling back. But neither of them could really blame Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, or Aqualad. "What are they even doing with our friends when they catch them?"

"We don't know," Robin replied. "We ran into Donna earlier, but we didn't exactly have much time to chat."

"Her sister, the Woman of Wonders, interrupted us," Starfire added her lips curling into a pout at not being able to hang out with her friend. "But would Donna not have said something? If she knew our friends were in the danger?"

"Point," Cyborg agreed.

"She might not even know," Robin offered up as explanation. "Wonder Girl and Kid Flash have been searching for months, and have found nothing."

"Not much point in a rescue mission if we can't even figure out where they're at," Bumble Bee said. Cyborg and Robin nodded in agreement at the same time. "We've been trying to reach Aqualad, but..." she trailed off with a worried frown mirrored by Speedy.

"I'm sure the dude's just too deep in the water for the comm to work," Beast Boy suggested, a plausible theory for once, that had the others nodding in agreement. Of course, his moment of brilliance couldn't get too much screentime, as the alarm in Steel City suddenly went off.

"Mas, Menos, see if you can find out what the trouble is," Bee ordered her tiny teammates and they shot to attention before grabbing hands and racing off. "It's probably nothing," she reassured the team on the other side of the country. "We've been having a lot of false alarms lately."

"I should go out there and check your systems," Cyborg offered.

"That's sweet of you, Sparky, but we can han-" the video feed cut off abruptly leaving the team in Jump staring at a sullenly black screen. Awkward silence reigned for a few moments before Cyborg abruptly turned away from the group.

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested with a whine as his gaze flicked from the broken connection to his leaving friend. "Cyborg!"

"I need to get over there, BB," the cybernetic teen replied with a shake of his head.

"We haven't even finished the new communicators yet," Robin pointed out. "Going over there without them is a waste of time."

Cyborg's human eye narrowed at their leader, but it made an unfortunate amount of sense. The taller boy nodded. "Okay, let's finish the comms, and then go see our friends."

Robin gave his friend a weak grin in agreement as he followed the cybernetic teen back to the table where they'd been working on the communicators earlier. He stretched his back before settling down in one of the chairs. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The plot thickens. Slowly. As always, lemme know what you think. ;)


End file.
